


Victory

by jadetea



Series: Better Together [2]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: Andi quirks an eyebrow, "Sex. S-E-X. We've been havingsex. How are you more embarrassed about saying that than asking me to put a finger in–"A "Better Together" side story
Relationships: Andi Kim/Dahlia London
Series: Better Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Victory

"You little shit." 

"Yes, snookums?" Andi coos. 

Wavy glares at her friend, "How did you even manage to access my account?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." 

Wavy glares harder, as though she's trying to erase Andi's smugness with sheer willpower. 

Andi rolls her eyes, "Oh come on. It wasn't even bad! Your followers loved it!" 

"Don't tell me–! …You still posted to my page without my permission!" Wavy's anger falters, "Just…don't do it again, okay?" 

Andi blinks, "I'm guessing this is about more than a dumb selfie."

Wavy sits next to Andi, arms wrapped around herself, "My ex had boundary issues. He'd constantly go through my stuff—at first he acted like he just wanted to help with my creepier followers, but then it turned into this whole _thing_. He was insecure about how popular I was."

Andi looks contrite, "Shit, Wavy…I didn't–" 

"The worst part was how he treated my feelings about the whole thing," Wavy continues, "It took me a while to realize he was dismissive of my emotions in general. 'You always overreact, Dolls!'. 'You're being angry over nothing, Dolls!'." 

Andi cautiously wraps Wavy in a hug, then relaxes when the taller woman leans into the embrace. 

"So…basically, I hit a bunch of triggers?" 

Wavy sniffles, "Yeah, kind of."

"I'm sorry, Wavy," Andi says sincerely, "I promise I won't do it again…without your permission."

Wavy looks at Andi, "What makes you think you'll ever get that?" 

"I can be very persuasive," Andi gives Wavy a wink. 

"Oh my god," Wavy laughs, "Are you really hitting on me right now? Really?" 

"It made you laugh, didn't it?" 

"I'm laughing _at_ you, not with you, dumbass."

"Speaking of ass…" Andi grins slyly. 

Wavy whacks Andi's shoulder, "Seriously?!" 

"Well how else do you expect me to cheer you up?" Andi jokes, "I'm not good for much else."

Wavy frowns, "Andi…you know that's not true." 

"Uh-huh. Sure," Andi snorts, "Anyways, as the best fuckbuddy ever–" 

Wavy rolls her eyes. 

"I'm all stocked up on supplies for a little pirate adventure," Andi nudges Wavy, "Get it? 'Cuz we're–" 

"Yes, I get it!" Wavy covers Andi's mouth, "Now stop with the–I've literally had your tongue in my mouth, licking my hand isn't going to work."

Wavy feels Andi pout against her palm. 

"Are you going to stop the butt jokes when I remove my hand?" 

Andi rolls her eyes, which Wavy interprets as "Fine, whatever."

Wavy wipes her palm off on Andi's shirt—"Hey!"—then clears her throat, "You sure you're okay with this? I don't want you to force yourself because you feel bad or something."

"Do you honestly think I ever do anything I don't want to do?" Andi raises an eyebrow. 

"You wear clothes in public, so yeah," Wavy snarks back. 

"Okay, fair," Andi laughs, "But yeah, I'm down."

"Did you want to…now?" Wavy asks, suddenly shy. 

"Only if you want to," Andi answers, "I'm just letting you know it's on the table.

"Otherwise," Andi slides herself into Wavy's lap, "There are plenty of other ways we can have some fun."

* * *

One of those "other ways" happens to involve getting naked and making out on Andi's bed. 

"Hn, Andi," Wavy pants in between kisses, "Can we–oh, fuck–I want to try the new thing. Please." 

Andi looks down with a smirk, "Couldn't wait, huh?" 

"Shut up," Wavy grumbles. 

"Never," Andi blows a raspberry, "Give me a sec to get everything set up."

Andi pulls a box out from underneath her bed, humming as she goes through it, "Hey, can you grab a towel from the closet? One of the big bath sheets." 

"…are you expecting to need one?" Wavy asks, almost fearfully. 

"I mean…sex is messy in general? It's more of a just in case thing," Andi pulls out another box and sorts through it. 

Wavy obliges her, and by the time she returns, Andi has everything set out on a little table next to the bed. 

"That's…more than I expected," Wavy stares at the various toys Andi has on display, "Um. Are you planning on using _all_ of these?" 

"Nah, just wanted you to see your options," Andi grins, "I was thinking we could get you nice and relaxed, and once you're ready, you could hold onto this little guy–" 

Andi holds up a butt plug. 

"–while I use this gal–" 

She holds up a strapless dildo in the other hand. 

"To fuck your brains out."

Wavy makes a strangled, throaty noise. 

Andi's expression turns serious, "You need to be clear with me if we're going to do this. You need to let me know if anything hurts or if you want to stop."

"I will, I promise," Wavy nods. 

"Good girl," Andi says, savoring Wavy's shiver at the praise, "Lay on the towel. Get that cute ass in the air."

Wavy glares at Andi's comment, but she eagerly gets into position anyways. Andi adjusts Wavy's posture, pushing her shoulders down and pulling her hips higher. 

"You're so cute when you're horny," Andi massages Wavy's rear, "Relax, babe. I've got you."

Wavy moans as Andi's fingers dig into her muscles, releasing tension she didn't know she had. Andi works her way up Wavy's back, smoothing out the knots behind her shoulders before sliding her hands back down to her hips. 

"How's that feel?" 

"Mm," Wavy hums happily, "Feels good."

"There we go," Andi coos, "Let's get you feeling even better."

Andi grabs a glove and the bottle of lube, "Sorry if it's a little cold."

She squirts a generous amount over Wavy's rear entrance, then some more over her gloves. Wavy tenses when the cool liquid makes contact, but her stress melts away when Andi rubs her back soothingly. 

"Good girl, keep staying relaxed for me. I've got you."

Andi uses a gloved finger to rub circles around Wavy's rosebud, occasionally teasing her by pressing the tip against the opening. 

"Nngh, more," Wavy groans, "Go inside."

"Hold on, baby. I'm getting there," Andi starts slowly inserting her finger, "How's that?" 

" _Really_ good, like…hm!"

Andi curls her finger, "You like that?" 

" _Yes_! Fuck, that's so good," Wavy groans into the mattress, "Put another finger in."

"Bossy," Andi laughs, "Slow down, I'm going to make sure we do this right. Be patient for a little longer." 

Wavy grunts, but doesn't protest beyond that. 

Andi works her finger in circles, gently stretching Wavy's entrance. Her other hand rests on Wavy's lower back, both a steady anchor and soothing touch. Once she thinks Wavy's ready, Andi withdraws her finger and dribbles more lube over her glove.

"Still doing okay?" Andi gently pushes forward with two fingers. 

"Yes!" Wavy lets out a long, low groan, "I'm doing _great_." 

"You are," Andi says fondly, "Your ass is so tight, but you're still taking me so well."

"Sh'ddup," Wavy grumbles, more out of habit than actual irritation. 

Andi takes the comment as an invitation to lean forward and tip Wavy's face towards her own, pressing their mouths together for a deep kiss. Wavy whimpers quietly, her hips rocking back onto Andi's fingers. 

When they seperate, Andi pulls her fingers out and carefully removes the glove, then tosses it aside once it's flipped inside out. 

"Ready for the fun part?" Andi smears lube onto the butt plug she chose earlier. 

Wavy chuckles softly, "You saying you haven't been having fun?"

"Oh, I've been having _plenty_ of fun," Andi touches the tip of the plug to Wavy's opening, "But that was just warming up."

Andi wiggles the plug against Wavy's entrance, gently pressing forward. It only takes a few seconds for Wavy's ass to eagerly accept the toy, pulling it inside with no resistance. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Wavy presses her face into the sheets, "It feels so much bigger than I thought it would."

"But not too big, right?" 

"God, no," Wavy groans, "It's perfect."

"I am, thanks," Andi says with amusement, "You ready for more?" 

Wavy laughs breathlessly, " _Fuck_ yes. Fuck me."

"That's what I like to hear," Andi grins. 

Andi lets out a soft groan as she takes her end of the toy inside. She rubs the tip of the other end against Wavy's folds, making sure she brushes against her clit, "Tell me what you want."

" _Seriously_?" 

"Absolutely," Andi kisses along Wavy's neck, then whispers in her ear, "You know it'll be worth it."

"…fuck you," Wavy huffs, "Just fuck me already!" 

"Mm, nope," Andi strokes Wavy's clit with her fingers, "Try again."

Wavy growls, then moans when Andi rubs her _just_ right, "Just… _fuck_ –I need you to fuck me. Please!" 

Andi hums thoughtfully. 

"Andi, _please_ ," Wavy begs, "I need you inside me, just– _ah_!" 

Andi enters her, steadily pushing forward until their hips meet, "Good girl. Was that so hard?" 

Wavy grunts, but doesn't protest.

"How is it?" Andi grinds her hips in a circle, "Feeling nice and full?" 

"Yes!" Wavy hisses and thrusts her hips back. 

"Someone's eager," Andi taunts, "I don't even need to do a thing–you're already fucking yourself. I bet I could just stay here and you'd make yourself come just fine."

Wavy grunts and keeps rocking her hips, " _Andi_!"

"Hm?" Andi grips Wavy's hips, holding them still, "Need something?" 

"Oh my _god_ ," Wavy struggles fruitlessly, "Just fuck me already!" 

"Well…if you insist."

Andi slowly pulls out, then _slams_ her hips forward—Wavy cries out beautifully. Wavy has never appreciated Andi's athleticism as much as she does right now. The smaller woman rocks her hips relentlessly, each thrust hitting Wavy so _deeply_. 

"Oh _god_ ," Wavy lets out a long, low moan, "Fuck, that's so good!"

"Yeah?" Andi teases, "What about _this_?" 

Andi clicks a button on a remote, and Wavy's butt plug starts vibrating. Wavy makes a few choked sounds in her throat, too enraptured to speak properly. 

"–nn…guh. F–fuck!" Wavy writhes underneath Andi, "You're going to…I'm–!"

Andi runs her hands all over Wavy—her back, her waist, her thighs—feeling Wavy's muscles shift underneath soft, smooth skin. 

"Are you close?" Andi whispers, "You're so fucking hot like this, Wavy." 

Andi presses herself against Wavy, one hand playing with her chest while the other strokes between her legs. Wavy's body goes taut, like a string about to snap. 

"Andi, I–!" 

"Come," Andi's voice drops low, "Come, _now_."

Wavy lets out a keening cry as she shudders underneath Andi. She writhes and shakes frantically, clutching the sheets for support. Andi keeps working Wavy over with her hips, her hands, her mouth—tasting Wavy's salty skin—driving the taller woman to increasingly pleasurable heights. 

"You sound so hot," Andi says breathily. 

Wavy answers with more incoherent noises and three taps on Andi's hand. The smaller woman turns the vibrator off, then slows to a stop. 

"Enough," Wavy pants, her body limp, "No more."

Andi kisses the back of Wavy's neck, then bites hard enough to leave a mark, "You sure? I bet I can squeeze another one out of you. Maybe two."

" _Oh my god_ ," Dahlia groans, "Why are you like this?" 

Andi smirks, "You say that like you don't enjoy it."

The ensuing silence is its own response. 

"So? Round two?" Andi rests her chin on Wavy's shoulder. 

Wavy sighs—Andi practically _feels_ her roll her eyes, "Don't you want a turn, too?" 

"Mm," Andi chuckles, "I'm trying to beat my high score, though."

Wavy whacks Andi with a pillow, "I'm not an arcade machine." 

"But I'm so good at pushing your buttons," Andi says slyly. 

Wavy grumbles into the mattress, "I hate you."

"Aw, snookums," Andi plants a wet kiss on Wavy's cheek, "You say the sweetest things."


End file.
